The present invention relates to queuing and more specifically to queue techniques.
Queuing is common in venues like restaurants, medical offices, pharmacies, barber shops, government offices, and post offices. In a typical restaurant example, a customer arrives at a sign-in station and leaves a name. The customer may additionally receive a notification device, or may just listen for his name to be called. In other venues, a customer may have to take a ticket with a number and wait for the number to be called.
It would be desirable to provide queue techniques that are more cost-effective.